


lilac butterflies

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's chanhee-centric rambles ! ♡ [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Wings, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Princes, chanhee and juho are kinda established, maknae line brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: when i'm with you, it feels like i'm flying.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kang Chanhee | Chani
Series: ♡ kai's chanhee-centric rambles ! ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	lilac butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a drabble and is now the longest thing i've written whoops
> 
> but anyway i'm so soft for this ship and there's barely any fics for this ship so here's one. enjoy.

Chanhee sighed as he looked out from his bedroom balcony, watching as various people fluttered around the sky, placing flowers in the sky and enchanting them to float.

It looked beautiful, so it would be even more disappointing when it all went to waste.

It was Chanhee's birthday, also known as the day he now dreaded.

When the members of the royal family grew their wings at thirteen, they would fly for the first time on their birthday. Sometimes they wouldn't get it at thirteen, so they would wait until their next birthday and always get it then.

Chanhee was now eighteen and had never flown on his birthday.

This would be his fifth time trying. Chanhee didn't know if he would be able to fly this year.

He thought that he might never fly in his life. 

And as of right now, he was okay with that.

And it wasn't anything to do with his wings. They were just as healthy as both of his older brothers' wings. And his wings were beautiful too.

A light periwinkle, shimmering with a white sparkle, and marbled with darker blues and purples. They looked beautiful paired with his fair skin and soft black hair. Just like his eyes, his wings were big and hard to look away from.

Chanhee always thought that maybe he was given beauty instead of the ability to fly.

Beauty did help him in some situations, but being able to fly would help him even more. 

Chanhee sighed, looking down at his hands. One of the floating flowers slowly drifted down towards his hand, and he pushed it up to help it fly again.

A knock sounded on his door, and Chanhee called for them to come in.

He looked back out at the flowers in the sky and the flowers decorating the grounds below him as two people joined him on his balcony.

"How are you feeling, Chanhee-ah?" He felt Taeyang's hand placed on his shoulder, as both of his brothers stood out on the balcony with him.

"I'm not sure. This happens every year, I've just gotten used to it."

"Don't be like this, Chanhee. I'm sure that you'll get it this year." Youngkyun said sympathetically.

Chanhee just frowned, looking down at the lush flower gardens in the courtyard.

"It's just that both of you got it so easily, Youngkyun only had to wait a year and Taeyang hyung, you flew almost immediately after you got your wings. It's been five years and I haven't flown once."

"Well, you're going to get it today, after five years." Taeyang said enthusiastically, smiling his signature bright smile at Chanhee.

Chanhee just scoffed before looking back down at the courtyard, his eyes widening when he saw someone there that he never expected to see.

"Prince Juho!"

Chanhee rushed out of the room and down the grand staircase at the sight of the older prince, making his two older brothers laugh at his behavior.

He rushed out to the courtyard, running towards the other prince as fast as he could. If he could fly, he could have just flown down from his balcony, but that was currently at the far back of Chanhee's mind.

All he was thinking about right now was Juho, and it probably wasn't healthy.

Juho turned around as Chanhee ran towards him, opening his arms wide to give Chanhee a hug.

Chanhee ran into his arms, holding him tight as the older prince softly pet his hair.

"Prince Juho, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Are you saying that you didn't want me to come back?" Juho teased, seeing Chanhee shake his head quickly.

"No! Definitely not!" Chanhee protested, Juho chuckling at the younger prince's actions.

"I'll take your word for it. And, I'm here to watch you fly for the first time, little petal."

Chanhee smiled to himself at the familiar pet name, before his face fell at the mention of flight.

"Well, you'll be disappointed then. I don't know if I'm going to be able to fly today." 

Juho sighed, using his hand to lift the other's chin, looking into his eyes.

"Chanhee, I'm sure that you'll fly today. You just have to be sure of it too."

"I... I'm sure that I can fly today."

"Say it again, I want to hear your confidence."

"I'm sure that I can fly today."

"One more time."

"I'm sure that I can fly today!"

Juho smiled down at Chanhee, making the younger smile back.

"Doesn't that feel better?"

Chanhee smiled even brighter, hugging Juho tighter.

"It does."

❀❀❀

It was now later in the day, and it was time for the ceremony.

Chanhee was currently being escorted towards the front of the castle's third floor, since there was a large balcony that overlooked the kingdom that he would be standing on for the ceremony.

For the ceremony, he was now in formal dress composed of purple and white silks decorated with flowers and detailed embroidery. 

A crown of purple flowers was perched upon his head, and flowers had been placed on the tops of his wings as well. He was barefoot, but lilac ribbon was wrapped around his ankles, tied neatly. Lilac ribbon was also woven perfectly between his fingers and around his hands and wrists, not to limit the motion of his fingers. There were lilac swirls painted on his arms and legs, painted lilac and white flowers also adorning his skin.

He had gotten ready for the ceremony a few hours prior, after his meeting with Prince Juho.

Like every year, he was anxious because he was worried that he'd let everyone down again. 

He was the youngest, so it was expected that he would have taken after his older brothers and flown pretty early.

But here he was, five years after he grew his wings, trying to fly for the first time. 

He was now standing on the balcony front and center, being helped up onto the wide railing to stand on it.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. The thoughts he always had rushed into his head. What if he disappointed everyone again by not flying? What if he fell off the balcony again and no one caught him before he hit the ground? 

He took another deep breath, focusing on what Taeyang had told him. Push your shoulders back, lean your chest up, and visualize your feet leaving the ground. Visualize your wings slowly flapping to lift you up into the sky. Take a deep breath and feel where your wings connect to your back, and use that connection to feel your wings. Breathe again and control your wings using the connection.

After a few seconds of trying, Chanhee opened his eyes again to find that nothing had changed. His wings hadn't moved, he hadn't moved, and everything was the same.

He sighed, closing his eyes and trying again.

His wings didn't even flutter the smallest bit.

He looked back at his parents and siblings, his father frowning at him, Chanhee knew that he was disappointed.

It had been five years, and Chanhee still couldn't fly. 

He sighed, stepping down from the balcony railing, going over to his mother, who had her arms outstretched for a hug.

"Chanhee, sweetie..."

Chanhee pulled away from the hug, sniffling before turning back towards the railing, being helped back onto it. He sighed and looked down, before stepping off of the balcony and into the air, falling down towards the ground until a guard caught the prince in his arms. 

That was the signal that he had given up.

As the guard carried him back down to the palace gates, Chanhee felt tears prick at his eyes.

Another year, another failure to fly.

❀❀❀

The sun was lowering in the sky, painting it shades of orange and pink.

Chanhee was in the garden, sitting among the flowers. His wings were folded down, wrapped around his body. He felt ashamed of his wings. They were supposed to help him fly, but they didn't do anything but sit there and look pretty. 

His crown of flowers had been discarded a long time ago, the ribbon had untied from his hands and ankles, and the painted swirls and flowers on his skin were slowly chipping off.

He was holding one of the flowers that had been floating a few hours ago, another reminder of how he had disappointed everyone.

"Chanhee?"

He recognized the voice that called out to him, but he didn't turn to see them. They were the last person he wanted to see right now. 

"Chanhee." A hand was placed on his shoulder and only then did Chanhee turn to see Juho crouching down to meet his eyes.

Chanhee turned away again, sniffling as he remembered what happened earlier that day.

An arm was wrapped around his shoulders as Juho sat down next to him, softly petting Chanhee's hair.

"It's okay, petal. You'll get next year."

"I just feel like I let you down." Chanhee sniffled as he leaned his head on Juho's shoulder.

He heard and felt Juho take a deep breath before the arm around his shoulders was pulled away and a hand now gripped his.

Chanhee was pulled up from the ground and into a hug. They stayed there for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace.

"I'm not disappointed in you, Chanhee. You just didn't get it this year. There's always next year, and the next after that."

Chanhee leaned away from the hug to smile up at Juho, making the older prince smile back.

"As soon as you can fly, we're gonna fly everywhere we can in a day. My kingdom, your kingdom, deep into the woods, we'll go see the mountains, everywhere. I want to be there for your first flight."

"I'll make sure that you are." Chanhee smiled again.

Then, without warning, Juho scooped Chanhee up into his arms and took off from the ground, slowly flying closer to the castle.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Relax my petal, I'm just taking you to your balcony."

Chanhee just nodded and pressed himself closer to Juho, his eyes landing on the older prince's wings.

They were a mixture of gold and orange, with dark swirls of red, making the wings look like they were made of fire.

Juho set Chanhee down on the railing of his balcony, the younger prince sitting on the railing as Juho floated next to him outside of the railing.

"Happy birthday, petal."

They shared a smile before Juho took a pink flower from the potted ones on Chanhee's balcony, putting it in the hair of the younger.

Chanhee let out a soft chuckle, before leaning forward to peck Juho on the cheek. 

"Goodnight, Juho."

The two smiled at each other again before Chanhee turned to go into his bedroom.

"Chanhee."

Chanhee turned around just for Juho's lips to immediately be placed on his, making his eyes widen.

Then, he closed his eyes, kissing the older prince back. 

They parted after around a minute, Chanhee still being shocked at the kiss.

"Goodnight, my petal."

Juho whispered, kissing Chanhee on the cheek before flying away, Chanhee watching as he disappeared into the clouds.

He took the flower out of his hair and looked at it, a blush painting his cheeks as he thought of the older.

He couldn't wait until he could fly, because then he could spend as much time with Juho as he wanted.

Next year, he was definitely going to fly, for himself and for Juho.


End file.
